Long Nights
by AirmanLance
Summary: Its bout Naruto, who works at a club called the Chidori. Its a Romance but i dont know much else with it. Rated M for cursing and some lemon. Its mainly NaruHina but their maybe other couples. Read if you want
1. 1 The Begining

EVENTS

**EVENTS**

NORMAL

THINKING

_SINGING_

**I do not own naruto. I wished I did tho.**

Naruto got up and stretched, it had been a long night before. He looked around to try and fined some clean clothes. When he finally found some it was only a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with his favorite swirly design on it. He looked into his fridge and groaned and yelled, "Shikamaru!"

His roommate, well more precise the guy that helped pays the rent. He stumbled in with nothing but some pants on, and grumbling, "what are you yelling bout this early naruto?"

"You let chouji have at the fridge!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at the pretty much empty refrigerator.

"Troublesome", was all Shikamaru said as he walked back to his room.

"Dude we don't have that much money as it is," said naruto trying to remain calm. "How can you let Chouji the black hole have at our little bit of food?"

Looking back at naruto, Shikamaru shook his head, "because he is our friend."

"But still," started naruto.

"But nothing drop it," growled Shikamaru, who was getting pissed now," we have plenty of friends here just ask someone for some food we are getting paid today. So shut up and let me go back to sleep." With that Shikamaru turned and headed back into his room.

Naruto shrugged knowing better than to continue to bug his friend (the reasons for that are a whole different story). So he went outside to see if anyone had food. His neighbor across the hall was walking back to his room with his mail. "Hey Gaara got any food?" asked naruto with a smile.

The red head in question looked up form his mail and raised an eye brow. "Didn't yall just go by some food just the other day?" he asked in his normal emotionalist voice.

"Yea but Shikamaru let chouji have at it," said Naruto smiling his foxy grin at the red head.

"O…. well come on in I got some food yesterday," gaara walked into his apartment leaving the door open for naruto to enter on his own.

Naruto followed gaara looking around at his friends place. Even tho they were right across the hall from each other Gaara's place was huge. Naruto knew that gaara was rich but he never said anything bout it. "Over here naruto," motioned Gaara pointing towards the kitchen.

Naruto thanked him and headed over there and was greeted by the sight of a full kitchen, he was in heaven. Grabbing some cereal and milk naruto started chowing down. Gaara walked up and sat at the same table as naruto and drank some coffee reading his mail.

"Anything new with you Gaara?" asked naruto who hated the silence.

"Well my company is doing well," said gaara knowing how naruto always liked talking. "And just got a call from my sister, she said that she is coming down to visit. So you can tell Shikamaru that so he will cheer up a bit."

Laughing naruto knew gaara didn't really like that his sister liked to flirt with Shikamaru but he was trying to except it non the less. "Don't try to act so happy bout it Gaara. You act like he is going to kill her or something."

"You never know naruto, you never know", was all the red head said and he went back to his coffee and mail.

"Well how are you and whats her face?" asked Naruto smiling.

"I ended it," came the emotionalist reply.

"Why I thought you like her?" Asked a shocked naruto.

"No she liked my money," shrugged Gaara.

"Well fuck it all," grumbled naruto.

"I don't mind," said gaara.

"Well I do your coming with me and Shikamaru tonight," Stated naruto looking at Gaara straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Said gaara raising an eye brow.

"You heard me"

"Naruto you know I hate clubs," protested gaara.

"I don't care," stated naruto getting up and headed for the door," we will be leaving at bout 7 so be ready or I will dress you," and with that naruto left.

"Shit," was all gaara could say. It was going to be a long night because knowing naruto he was planning to take Gaara to his work with him. And Naruto was a bar tender at the biggest club in the city, the Chidori.


	2. 2 Time To Get Ready

Events

**Events**

_Singing_

Thinking

Normal

**All the disclaimer crap.**

Naruto walked back into his apartment and saw Shikamaru eating some food, "Were did you get the food?"

"Ino came by after you left," said Shikamaru as he moved his shoulder length hair out of his face. "She said Chouji told her this morning that he raided our food last night. So she took pity on us and brought some food after he went to work."

"You mean she brought you food," grumbles Naruto sitting across form Shikamaru," you know she hates me."

Narrowing his eyes at the blond, Shikamaru growled at him," Wonder why Naruto Uzumaki."

"I did not sleep with her darn it!" Yelled Naruto standing up.

Someone started a rumor that Naruto took Ino's virginity, which was a load of crap; he didn't even sleep with her. All he did was take her back to her home after she was completely shit faced and then went home. But no one could convince Shikamaru Nara to change his mind. Who took it upon himself to be like an older brother to her.

"Whatever," muttered Shikamaru.

"Well on a different note," sighed Naruto at his friend unbelief, "you girlfriend is coming back to visit for a bit."

"Who is coming down?" Asked a confused Shikamaru, even tho he almost dreaded the answer.

"Temari, you know Gaara's older sister," said the blonde grinning at him.

"How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru," she isn't my girlfriend. Hell I bet she doesn't even fucking remember me. And to top it all off how the fuck do you know bout it?"

"First bull shit you like her," Said Naruto ignoring his friends sigh. "Second she still talks bout you to her brothers. And Third and final, Gaara told me bout it said I should tell you also."

"But Gaara hates me," grumbled Shikamaru.

"Yea but he is trying," said Naruto with a grin. "O yea I almost forgot he is coming with us tonight. When we go work so he has a reason to go to the club and get out of his apartment. Before you ask he just broke up with whoever he was last seeing because she was in it just for the money."

"You talk too much," said Shikamaru. He stood and cleared his plate and went to take a shower.

Naruto got up and started going thro all of his cloths to find something interesting to wear to his job. He is a bar tender at the biggest club in town the Chidori. Even tho he really didn't like his bosses, but on a positive not he got good tips and the pay it self was good. The owner of the club was Itachi Uchiha; well he is pretty cool the real bother is actually his brother Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Shikamaru both worked there and they had a blast seeing as how they are two of the best bar tenders around. They didn't come up with that title it was actually Mr. Itachi that said that, no one really figured out why he did but hell no point in arguing with the boss.

Shikamaru came out of the bathroom pulling his hair back into his signature pony tell (everyone thought he looked like a pine apple but no one had the heart to tell him). He was wearing a button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone so that it showed off a bit of his chest. And he had on a pair of black dress pants with his black dress shoes.

Naruto grinned at him and changed in to black muscle shirt that was under a short sleeved button up that wasn't buttoned. He still wore the pants he put on this morning and his shoes. Both of them looked each other over and gave each other the thumbs up and then remember their cologne, which they quickly grabbed and put on.

With that they went to grab Gaara.

**Outside Gaara's place bout 6:50 pm**

Naruto knocked on the door and Gaara answered. He looked ready to go; he was wearing a nice dress shirt that he had buttoned up to the 2 to top button and some nice dress slacks with his black dress shoes. "Yo," was his greeting to the two young men out side his door.

"I'm impressed Gaara," smiled Naruto," I thought I was going to have to dress you myself."

"I knew you would try that so I did it myself," said Gaara as emotionalist as ever," even tho I don't want to go anyway."

"You know I can't have a friend sit at home alone when I'm going out to have fun and flirt with countless women," laughed a happy Naruto.

"Well show we go," asked Shikamaru who was trying to avoid Gaara's eyes.

"Yep," exclaimed a happy Naruto as he walked off leaving the other to standing there.

Both Gaara and Shikamaru sigh then looked at each other and shrugged and followed the happy blonde both with their own thoughts.

_**That's it for now. Please rate unless you're a flamer then PISS OFF AND DON'T READ MY STUFF. Thank you very much. I will have the next chapter as soon as possible.**_


	3. 3 New And Old Introductions

**EVENT**

_SING_

NORMAL

THOUGHT

_**WELL NO ONE SEEMS TO WANT TO COMENT ON MY STORY SO FAR BUT SUCH AS LIFE I DIDN'T THINK ITS THAT GOOD ANYWAY.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY CAUSE I WANT TO RIGHT IT ANYWAY**_

**The club **Chidori was a big place for sure. As Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara drove up they could see three other employees standing outside, talking and smoking. As they walked up to them Naruto did his famous fox grin and waved at the 3 guys, "Hey yall whats up?"

One of the three was crouched on the ground with his elbows on his knees and seemed to be trying to file his finger nails to points. He wore a pair of ripped jeans but they still looked nice, he also was wearing a nice button up shirt that almost didn't suit him. This was Kiba also known as The Wolf by his fans of course; were they came up with the name was because he almost resembled a dog with how he behaves, from his grooming to his fighting (which he was constantly in a brawl). The guy looked up at Naruto and grinned showing bigger than normal canines, "Yo nothing much over here. Who is the new guy over there?" He pointed one of his sharp nails at Gaara, who in turn tensed up at seeing the dog-guy.

Laughing Naruto pated Gaara on the back and said, "O this is Gaara he is an old friend of mine we ended up being neighbors so I bought him along. Before yall ask he just broke up with his girl so he needs to get out of the house."

The one that was leaning against the wall next to the back door was wearing sun glasses even at this time of the day. He wore a coat that had a high collar, with some black dress pants. This was Kiba's best friend Shino. They didn't give him a nickname like Kiba but he didn't mind (even if he did he didn't let anyone know). Shino was a quite type of guy, well quite to a point when he was doing his job, which was being this clubs DJ he was one of the best. All he did to greet the new comers was simply wave at them and continue, for all they knew, starting off into space.

The next but not last person was the comic relief, Rock Lee, everyone just called him Lee. He stood on the other side of the door and smile politely at the new comers. He was wearing a green muscle shirt that showed off his very impressive body. Also he was wearing some khaki pants that seemed to go well with his shirt well. The only thing that seemed odd bout him was his hair (which was pretty much a bowl cut) and his huge eye brows.

"So who has the key", asked the quite Shino form were he stood.

"O yea Itachi gave it to me," muttered a tired Shikamaru. He walked up to the door and opened it so they could all go in and start preparing for the people to start coming.

Gaara stood next to the counter were Naruto started preparing his stuff for when he needed it. Gaara looked around at the big bar and noticed that only Shikamaru was behind it with Naruto. "Hey is it only you two back here all night?" he asked Naruto looking around.

"Nah", smiled Naruto as he set up some shot glasses," sometimes Kiba or Lee will jump back here and do some. Then there is Neji when he shows up. Come to think of it", he turned and yelled at the others," yall heard from Neji yet?"

"No", came Shikamaru.

"Yea I called him and he said he will be here in a bit", said Shino into his mike, "something bout a family thing."

"Ok thanks", Yelled Naruto, he turned back to Gaara and smiled, "he will be here soon."

All Gaara did was glare at the blonde.

**About 30 minutes later.**

As everyone got done setting up their own stuff getting ready for the flood of people that always showed up on Saturday, Neji walked in and headed straight for the bar where he started to set up his own stuff like Shikamaru and Naruto. Behind him was two young women that sat down at the bar in front of him, they almost looked exactly the same except that one looked older than the other. Looking at Naruto and Shikamaru, he said quickly," sorry I'm late had to grab my two cousins."

Neji was almost as tall as Lee (who was one of the tallest guys there only because the others slouched a lot). He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants that matched his pail compaction very well. His hair reached the small of his back and was tired in a pony tell near the bottom. He was pretty much the definition of pretty boy, tho no one actually cared he sold drinks and that's all they really cared bout.

"I'm guessing that these two beauties are them," said Naruto grinning at the two women.

"Yes Naruto," said Neji as he worked," and if you try flirting with them I will kill you. The older one is Hinata, while the other is Hanabi."

"So how old are yall," asked Naruto looking at the two beautiful young women.

The older looked very nerves as she looked at the blond with almost white eyes. She was beautiful with how her hair reached her shoulder blades in the back but was cut so that no hair was in her eyes. She wore a tight shirt that showed off her very impressive chest, all the guys including Gaara had to admit it was quite a sight. Her pants were pretty tight also, which showed off her very nice ass. Even tho it looked like she was actually trying to hide her curves she showed them off very well. She blushed a little at the blonde who was grinning at her. "Um… uh…. I'm 22," she said weakly.

Naruto grinned even bigger, for some odd reason he loved all shy people whether male or female. He looked at the younger one waiting patiently waiting for her to answer his question.

She just looked at him like he lost his mind. She was a little bet shorter than the other and wasn't as 'developed' as Hinata (translated she has small boobs for those that couldn't figure it out) but in her own way she was cute. Her hair was as long as Hinata's but for her, her hair wasn't cut in the front so it hung loosely in her face. Finally giving up she answered him," I'm 17 almost 18."

Naruto looked at Neji with a questioning look on his face, but it was Shikamaru that spoke," Itachi is going to flip when he finds out an underage person is here on a Saturday night." Shikamaru looked dead at Neji," how are you going to explain that to him, you know how wild it gets here?"

Neji looked at Naruto and Shikamaru but before he could answer, Shino walked up," it will be alright as long as she doesn't cause trouble and avoids the drunken people." Everyone looked at him as he continued," all else fails she can come sit with me up at the DJ box. No one will mess with her there." With that he turned to Naruto," can you hand me two bottles of water and put my coat back there?"

"Sure no prob," said Naruto handing him his water and taking his coat and putting it away. Shino walked back to the stage, and Hanabi watched him closely.

Before anyone could say anything else Kiba burst in and looked at everyone," are yall ready guys?"

"Yea," came the simple reply from all the workers.

"Good cause here comes the flood," grinned Kiba as he opened both main doors and people of all sorts came pouring in.

Gaara watched in amazement as all the people came in, astounded that so many people could fit in this building.' This is going to be a long night,' he thought with a sigh and he turned back to the bar and asked Naruto for a drink.

_**Well that's it for now. Please review cause I don't know how good I'm doing. And if I don't then I will end the series very fast. But reviewing is a good thing yall know. I might dedicate a chapter to you, chances are low but still it's something to aim for.**_


	4. 4 The Night Starts

**EVENTS**

NORMAL

_THINKING/SINGING_

AUTHOR STUF

Sorry I have taken me so long to make this one compared to the other 3 chapters. But yall will get over it.

**In the Chidori, bout 11:30 pm Naruto's part of the bar.**

Naruto moved fast dividing his attention between Gaara, Hinata, and all the people that wanted drinks, and still he was easily getting more tips from the customers than Neji and Shikamaru both. He looked at Gaara and said," so see anyone that you want to talk to?"

Gaara drank another shot of whiskey and looked around at all the people that were moving around the bouncing club. Without answering he took yet another shot bringing his total of shots up to about 13 of them.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Hinata, who was sipping a martini, and smiled at her. "So what do you do for a living," he asked as he refilled another person and started fixing a white Russian for another person.

"Well right now I'm in college but I'm aiming to be a teacher," she said with a smile (it's the alcohol its making her relax). "How about you, or do you just do this?" She asked as she continued to sip at her drink.

"Well I tried the college thing but I sort of ran out of money so I started working here," he said as he gave the drink he just made to the one that wanted it," and I like it here so that's why I'm here for now. Much to my foster father's dismay," he added with a chuckle.

She laughed also then went silent and looked at him almost serious," you're lucky if I would try something like this my father would kill me."

"You think so?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course she is you idiot," stated a rather drunk Gaara," she obviously is from a very wealthy upbringing. You can tell just by how she holds herself, not many females now a day's act like proper ladies," he slurred all this out and took another shot and went back to glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gaara and then looked at Hinata, who started blushing bright read and downed her martini. "Ooooooooo alright I get it," he stated with a big grin.

Gaara looked at Hinata and sighed," he doesn't get it."

Hinata only could laugh.

Naruto just sighed and started making some more drinks for this group of people that just came up for some alcohol.

**On Shikamaru's side of the Bar…**

Shikamaru was a lazy type of guy even he admitted it, but he oddly enough loved making drinks for people and the more people that came for drinks the happier he was. He didn't really see any point to small talk but he still humored the drunks as they talked to him about just about anything. His latest conversation was about women being crazy, but he really didn't pay attention.

All of a sudden a woman with sandy colored hair said down in front of him with a sigh as she stared down at the bar top. Shikamaru didn't even glance up from the martini he was mixing. "So what do you want to drink, miss," he asked as he gave the drink to the person waiting for it.

"Jack and coke, minus the coke," she grumbled out.

"You could just say you want some Jack," he said pouring her a shot of Jack.

She sighed, took the drink and drank the whole thing and sat it down in front of him for some more. He chuckled and refilled it. He took care of another customer before going back to her. He looked at her and asked," So whats bothering you?"

"I'm here to visit my little brother and this guy I use to like," she said," but I don't know where the guy lives. And my little brother has fucking vanished from his place so I don't have a clue were that little shit is either. To top it all off I doubt the guy that I use to like even remembers me and likes me back. I mean we dated for about a year but then I went off to do some modeling, and well it's been over 3 years since I have seen him. Hell I hardly remember how he looks like, but I do remember what he loves to do tho." Then she mumbled to herself," Why am I even talking to you about this?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but shake his head, it almost sounded like what happened between him and Temari, but that couldn't be. Being a good bar tender he decided to try the whole words of wisdom thing, but he doubted he could do it. "Well if you and this guy that you're looking for really did like each other then yall will find each other again. I had a similar thing happen with this chick that I was dating; she was a really hot so I don't know why the hell she fell for me. Anyway she moved away to do a job about 3 years ago and I haven't got a chance to talk to her since. But even if she just pops back into my life I'm sure I would still love her as much as I loved her back then." He said this as he refilled her drink and started cleaning some glasses.

She thought about what he said for a second then she lifted her head up and faced him with tears in her eyes," thanks for that…" she stopped and looked hard at the bar tender for a second. "S-s-Shikamaru?"

"T-t-Temari?" he asked as his eyes bulged out looking into the eyes of the one woman that he thought he would never see again. Then he collected himself and smiled at her," nice to see you again."

**In the DJ box with Shino and Hanabi…**

"So is this all you do?" asked Hanabi who was watching Shino mess with his mix boards as he played the beat that made the whole club bounce.

"Yep it's how I relax," he said as he looked down at the young woman.

She blushed and turned away thinking to herself,' _dang he is pretty cute for someone who won't take off those sunglasses.' _She looked him over carefully, without his coat he wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt that showed off he built body. His hair was slightly spiked and she couldn't tell what type of cologne he was wearing but it smelled nice.

Shino keep on with messing with the music making sure that no one looked like they were getting out of hand as he thought to himself,'_ what the hell is wrong with you Shino your actually with a cute girl and all you can do is say something lame like that. I mean hell she even came up here with you willingly and you only give her these short answers. Shit no fucking wonder you are a fucking virgin you dumbass!' _ He looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was here almost diamond colored eyes and pale skin shown beautifully in the flashing lights of the club.

"You know," said Hanabi looking away from him," you might get more girls if you would take off those sunglasses."

"Well in that case," said Shino as he took them off and looked at Hanabi in the eyes," how do I look?"

Hanabi couldn't think of an answer at the time she just stared at his golden brown eyes that looked at her. She thought,' _holy shit I didn't think he could get any cuter.'_ She cleared her throat and looked away," You look very nice without them." '_Crap am I blushing?' _she asked herself,' _even if I am I don't blame myself he is fucking hot as hell.'_

Shino smiled," thanks Hanabi," he leaned close to her ear and whispered," I bet you look even cuter if you move your hair out of your face." With a gentle finger he moved the few strains of hair away from her face and tucked them gently behind her ear.

She could feel her body shack from feeling his warm breath on the back of her skin and how gentle his hands were on her skin. If things continued she didn't know if she could hold herself back from attacking the quit man.

**At the front door…**

Kiba was enjoying watching all the people trying to get into the club. He leaned against the side of the door watching Lee as he checked some ones ID and compared it to his clip board that had a list of names that were not allowed into the club. Lee looked at the guy he was just checking and shook his head," sorry sir but you can't come in here."

The man looked at him obviously angry," what the hell do you mean by that?" The man stood almost 6'3 had pale skin and almost snake like actions, like his tongue wouldn't stop flickering in and out of his mouth (which is very disturbing).

Lee looked at him and handed back the guys ID," Your name is on the top of the list of people that we are not a loud into the club. So unless you want trouble then you would leave immediately."

The guy looked Lee over carefully then glanced over at Kiba, then deciding that this would be too much trouble and he turned on his heals and left. Kiba almost started laughing out loud at this action, thinking that he just saw the biggest fag ever.

Kiba walked up to Lee," hey man you have been doing this for a bit. How bout I take over and you go grab something to drink, and just take a break. Alright?"

Lee looked at the dog lover and smiled his big smile, and gave Kiba a thumb up and he well know smile, saying," Thank you very much my dear friend. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time dude. I have this covered," with that Kiba continued what Lee left off. The main difference between the 2 guys was that Kiba flirted with every woman that wanted in and he loved it. As he was going through a ID came up that he knew all too well that there was 2 more coming right behind it and sure enough even without him looking up he just smiled and let them in," Bout time yall showed up Ladies." And the 3 woman just smiled at him and walked it, Kiba watched them go in shaking their asses the whole way in and he smiled as he went back to work.

**Neji's Side of the bar….**

To say he was angry was a major understatement for Neji right now. As it stood both of his cousins were hanging out with grown men his age and both of his cousins were younger than him. Well Hinata wasn't that much younger but Hanabi was definitely too young. He sighed with frustration as he continued to serve drinks. He knew Shino would handle himself like a gentleman, but Naruto was completely Shino's opposite in well pretty much everything.

A man bout the same age as Neji came up to the bar. He stood almost 6'3 and wore tight pants and a shirt that showed off his belly. His hair was slicked down and he looked like he was high with that smile of his. "I'll have a white Russian, alright handsome," he said very sexy, which throw Neji of guard, but he shrugged it off and made the drink and sat it in front of the man.

Neji started cleaning the glasses he got back from random people, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over at the guy he just served and the guy was just staring at him. So Neji walked back up to him and asked," Why are you starting at me?"

"Cause you are so handsome, cutie," said the guy smiling big.

"I don't go that way," said Neji feeling a little uneasy as he looked at the guy.

"I don't mind," said the young man," names Sai, whats yours?"

"Neji," was the simple answer, and he went back to cleaning.

"So Neji," said Sai with and even bigger smile," do you have someone close to you?"

Before Neji could answer a blonde popped up and put her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. By the time he could pull away Sai was gone, most probly off to flirt with some other guy, Neji felt sorry for whoever that maybe. He looked down at the blonde that, well pretty much saved him and he was taken back. There stood Ino with a very pleased look on her face as she sat down and smiled up at him.

Ino went to school with, well everyone that worked here except the 2 people that owned the place. And she was well known for her beauty. She had long blonde hair that when taken out of her pony tail it reached her butt. To go with the hair she had sky blue eyes. She had hands down one of the best figures around and she didn't mind showing it off. Today was no exception to that as she wore a mini skirt and a tight strapless tank top.

"Hey Ino," Neji finally got out," the usual?" For some odd reason Ino always came to him for her drink, he never figured out why, but he had some ideas (for the record NO none of the ideas are perverted and yes the question will be brought up so all you perverts just shut up and read).

"Sure," came the happy reply.

Shaking his head he made her apple martini and handed it to her asking her," you here by yourself this time or what?"

She laughed and said," do I ever come here by myself?" then she looked at him seriously," what no thank you for saving you from the flaming homo?"

Looking at her he decided to keep things simple," No you don't, and yes thanks for the help he was freaking me out."

She smiled and winked at him," either way I got payment out of the ordeal anyway." And with that she left the bar to go do god knows what and leaving Neji standing there shaking his head with a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth.

"Well if she is here than the other 2 are here," Neji said to himself," and that means that tonight is going to be a long and very interesting night."

**Well that's it for now. R&R please. O yea this time please put down the couples that you think will be good. The only 2 yall cannot mess with are NaruHina and ShikaTema anyone else is free game. But if yall don't choose then I will and it may not be to some of yall's liking. I will decide and then if I feel like it I will tell yall on the next chapter maybe. O yea please give some detailed reviews the better they are the better the story will be. Thanks again and if you are a flamer then once again piss off.**


	5. 5 Evil Thoughts Start Flying

**EVENTS**

NORMAL

_THINKING/SINGING_

AUTHOR STUF

Yo people that read this. Hell I bet half the people that read these things ignore the author's notes. O well such as life. Anyway since only 1 person seemed too commented on who they wanted for couples I'm going to do them myself. Sorry to, because you are the person who messaged me the other people didn't do it. Anyway on with the story:

**Gaara's point of view in front of Naruto…**

Gaara was well to put it politely was heavily buzzing; I say buzzing because he still knew what was going on but sadly he has pretty lost all since of mobility. Well he could move but he just didn't see a point cause if he moved the world seemed to spin faster and he wanted to keep his dinner. So there he sat watching his friend flirt with this quite girl that in Gaara's opinion wasn't that good looking.

All of a sudden Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto and whispered something to him and it looked urgent. Naruto looked at the other man and nodded. And just like how he showed up Shikamaru disappeared.

"Are you alright, Gaara," Naruto looked and Gaara looked up at him," don't look at me like that you're the one that drank too much."

Gaara just shrugged and put his head down to sleep some of the alcohol off.

**Shikamaru and Temari outside the back of the Chidori…**

Shikamaru was happy to see her again but he wasn't too sure why she was here. He looked at her and just then did he realize just how beautiful she was, well he noticed again anyway. She stood about 2 inches shorter than him, and she had some long legs (give the guy a brake she does have very nice legs). Her sandy blond hair was pulled into one pony tell behind her instead of her usual 4. Her aqua color eyes looked at him almost as hard as he was looking at her.

Temari just stared at the man in front of her and she actually had to catch herself before she attacked him. '_I mean come on he has never looked so fucking hot',_ she thought to herself as she tried to figure out the best way to deal with the situation on hand. She came to the conclusion that attacking him wouldn't help them right no, sadly. She looked him over again as she thought to herself,' _he was taller than her but not by much. He looked like he had been working out, but she doubted it. He had that same cocky smile that made her want to rip off his clothes and shove her tongue down his throat as she groped his…. What one second did she just…. Shit I'm to horny for this shit right now,' _she decided glaring at him was the best she could do right now.

"You know glaring at me doesn't help anything, right?" his words cut into her thoughts.

"I know but still its better than the other thought," she said as she tried to control herself.

"O and what would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"Trust me kid you don't want to know," she glared at him again but this time smiled.

Before she could react he gently pushed her against the wall behind her and kissed her passionately. He put his entire thoughts aside as he did so, which for him was pretty impressive seeing as how he hardly ever stopped thinking. He just wanted to kiss her so that's what he did. And to his surprise and pleasure she kissed back, his tongue licked her lips and she willingly opened them for him. Both of their tongues explored each others mouths tasting each other. Sadly they need to separate for air.

As they stood there gasping for air they looked at each other and smiled, both wanted more, a lot more. So they kissed each other again both of their hands exploring the other person as they moaned against each other giving into their desire of the other person.

Neither noticed the blond as he smiled and shut the back door on them.

**Shino and Hanabi in the DJ box…**

Hanabi decided to start people watching as she was up there. And much to her dislike she got a chance to watch her cousin be kissed by this bouncing blond. Hanabi decided to check other people out and got she saw this green shirt guy with a goofy looking hair cut trying to make is way to the bar. She couldn't help but giggle at his dismay of all them dancing people that keep on getting in his way.

Shino looked at her and asked," who do you see down there?" He was still without his glasses so she couldn't really turn and look at him without blushing.

"That guy down there trying to make his way through all the dancing people," she answered, and she pointed at the guy," the one with a green shirt and a bowl cut hair do."

Shino, much to Hanabi's surprise, started laughing at what she said as he realized she was talking about Lee. "O him yea, Lee always tries to be polite to the people dancing," he said to her. Then he turn changes the sound so that it's a slow dance song.

Lee looked up at them and gave Shino thumbs up for the help and slept his way to the bar over were Neji was.

Shino shook his head and chucked a bit then looked at Hanabi, who had been looking at him the whole time. "Is there something on my face?" he asked her.

She turned bright red and didn't say a word, but her body moved against her will and kisses him gently. Shino was surprised by this but he got over it fast and kissed her back.

When they separated, Hanabi thought to herself, well actually screamed to herself,' _what the hell did you do that for? He most probly thinks you're a freak. Hell he was nice enough to kiss you back for it… what he kissed you back... he… kissed… you… back…. OH MY GOD!!!!!! This quite guy kissed me. This hot guy freaking kissed me. What do I do what do I do? Oh FUCK!!!' _She looked took a quick look at him and waited for a reaction.

Shino was to say the least fucking shocked that someone actually kissed him. He was thinking to himself,'_ she kissed me? Yea I think she did… wow she tasted good. I wander what that taste was…. Hmmm… o well who cares it tasted good. I wander if she likes bugs. FUCK don't start that shit she most probly doesn't like any normal girl. Well she did kiss him so I guess you can't call anyone that's attracted to me normal now can you. Fuck I'm making her sound like a freak. Wow I'm such a dick. Well at least she can't hear whats going through my head. Well now that I know I can't be heard she has a nice body, and I would love to take her home and… fuck I'm a pervert.'_ He took a quick look at her and saw she was looking at him also.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked a little confused.

"Because I did that without permission."

"So?"

Hanabi looked him in the eyes," you didn't mind?"

"Umm… No," he stated a little confused," why would I mind being kissed by a beautiful young woman. That openly kissed me, on top of it all."

"Well I thought with me being younger that you wouldn't see me like that," she started then realized what he said and blushed," did you just call me beautiful?"

"Well yea," came the response," and why would I mind if you kissed me?"

"Well I have never done it before," she said quietly," you're the first person I have decided to kiss."

"Well you're my first also," said Shino with a smile on his face as he looked down at the little girl who returned his smile happily.

**Over by Neji's side of the bar…**

'_Where the fuck was Shikamaru,'_ thought Neji angrily, as he worked hard to cover for the missing bar tender.

All of a sudden someone popped up in front of Neji with a big smile," Hey Neji, whats up?"

"Lee, thank god I need you back here now," said Neji as he finished making 1 drink and started feeling up 5 glasses full of beer.

"Whats up Neji," Lee asked looking at him confused.

"I don't know where Shikamaru went so I need you back here," as Neji said this he handed the beers to a group of people.

"Dude, I wish I could help but I am just coming in for a drink real fast," Lee looked at him with a very sad look on his face. "I will send Kiba in but I never get business if I'm back there.

"Shit alright so what do you want to drink then?" asked Neji as he started on another drink order.

"Just a bottle of water," said Lee with a smile.

Neji tossed him a bottle of water as he handed the drink he made to the person waiting for it. And with that Lee smiled at him and slipped back through the crowd towards the entrance.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

Naruto moved as if he knew what the people that came up wanted already before they told him. Which is actually a completely false statement, he wasn't even thinking bout them. He had just brought Gaara into the back so he could sleep off some of the alcohol. And the only this on Naruto's mind right then was the quite raven haired beauty sitting in front of him. _'Wow I knew she was hot but man,' _he chucked to himself as he worked,'_ she looks even hotter now that she is smiling and relaxing. I would find it so funny if she ended up with me tonight. Well it would be funny until Neji broke down my door then all hell would brake loose. Sigh. I guess it wouldn't be that funny after all. But I wouldn't mind anyway.'_

Hinata was just watching the blond work. He moved so easily and fluently like it was something that came natural to him. '_I cant believe he took of his over shirt and is only wearing a fishnet shirt,'_ she thought as she watched his muscular body move. '_I bet it would feel amazing if he would rap those arms around me. Hell I bet he knows some interesting stuff in and out of bed,' _she groaned to herself and turns red at her own thoughts. '_I cant believe I'm thinking bout that, but who can blame me he is so hot. Maybe I can try to go home with him tonight. Just forget Neji. Hell I'm still a virgin because of the over protective bastard. So screw Neji and his stuck up way of doing things I'm going to try and go home with Naruto.' _Hinata smiled to herself as she watched the blond.

All of a sudden Shikamaru popped up beside Naruto," dude I need you to cover for me. I need to go home."

"No," said Naruto not even looking at the brunette.

"Dude!"

"We are swamped Shikamaru," said Naruto as he keep on doing drinks," you can go out with her after we are all done. Besides we only have 2 more hours."

"Your killing me," whined Shikamaru as he went back outside then a few minutes latter came back and started doing drinks so fast that Hinata couldn't even tell if half of them were what people had ordered but they were taken anyway.

"Don't mind him," chuckled Naruto to her.

Hinata jumped and looked at him as he gave her a foxy grin.

"He wanted to leave because he is horny, and the girl he wants just got into town," explained Naruto to her. "He is mad cause I won't let him go have fun. But if I don't get any he wont either."

"Ummm well… who says you cant have any," asked Hinata as she blushed madly.

"Hmmm… no one I guess," Naruto looked at her with a smile," why do you want to join me?"

"Ummm… maybe," Hinata answered him as she bowed her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Well now," Naruto was actually surprised but he didn't show it," could you wait for a little bit longer?"

"Yea."

"Good then I'll happily take you home after this is all done," Naruto could help but smile.

'_I cant believe I just said that,' _thought Hinata to herself,'_ screw it its to late to regret now. Shit I wander what Hanabi will think of me for doing this. I mean I'm going to this guy's house and staying with him for a night. And we are going to do… wow suddenly I feel really dirty… I am so turned on right now I don't think I really mind the feeling. I wander what he is thinking bout… NO NEVER MIND!!!' _Hinata blushed wildly as her imagination went ramped; all she seemed to think about was what her and this blond was going to do together once they got back to his apartment. '_Sigh. This is going to be a long and wonderful night,'_ she thought to herself happily.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have been doing work so I haven't got a chance to sit down and right anything for a while. Anyway please review I would really like to know what yall think. Unless you're a flamer than unless you want to be set on fire (bad fire by the way) you will leave me the hell alone.


End file.
